


Ultimatum

by knitekat



Series: Ultimatum series [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Arguing, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen and James have an argument</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultimatum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lukadreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lukadreaming).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta

>“You never go out with me as a couple. You ignore me at work. Are you embarrassed or ashamed to be with me?”

“You know I'm not.”

“Do I? Prove it.”

“What?”

“I said prove it. If you're really not embarrassed or ashamed to be with me, that is.”

“Since when did you become so needy?”

“I'm not needy. But if this relationship means nothing to you...”

“No, wait. Don't go. Please.”

“Why shouldn't I?”

“I love you.”

“Words. Just words. Show me how you feel, show everyone how you feel.”

“Where are you going?”

“Home. I don't see a reason to stay here. Do you?”

“Fuck!”

***

Lester sighed as he watched Stephen arrive at the ARC. Their argument the previous night now seemed so petty in the light of day. He loved Stephen, he knew Stephen loved him, so what was the problem?

Bending his head back to his paperwork Lester soon became engrossed in his work. He sighed at some of the expenditure the soldiers managed to claim for. He wasn't entirely convinced 'beer' was a legitimate cost when hunting down creatures from other times.

When his back complained about his position, Lester stretched and heard the bones pop. He desperately needed a break and he knew he couldn't hide in his office forever. He couldn't avoid Stephen all day after all. Lester sighed, he might as well get it over with now.

Strolling down the ramp as he headed towards the kitchen, Lester slowed as he noticed Stephen leave the others and walk to the bottom of the ramp. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Was he really ready to talk to his lover?

“James?” Stephen's voice was soft, barely audible to anyone else.

“Hart? What can I do for you?”

“I'm sorry about last night. I ...”

Lester shook his head, “You weren't the only one to overreact.”

Stephen smiled softly. “I am sorry, James.”

Lester nodded, “So am I. Now, was there something else?”

“Yes.”

As Stephen stepped closer, entering his personal space, Lester raised a querying eyebrow. He froze for a heartbeat as he realised Stephen's intention. Was he really going to kiss him here? In public, in front of their colleagues?

Stephen's hand wrapped around the back of Lester's neck as he tugged Lester towards him. Their lips met and Lester couldn't resist wrapping his arms around Stephen.

Demanding entrance with his tongue, Lester swept into his lover's mouth, duelling with his tongue until he had to break the kiss from lack of oxygen.

Resting his forehead against Stephen's, Lester heard Connor's wolf-whistle and the cheer from Abby. Ignoring them, he gazed deeply into Stephen's eyes. “Why?”

“Because you were right, I should show everyone how I feel. I love you, James. I could never be embarrassed or ashamed to be with you.”


End file.
